Ten Years Later
by kipler
Summary: At 21, Harry Potter's life is good. But an invitation to his muggle school reunion comes and reminds him that life wasn't always this way. He and Ginny go, and together they meet old bullies, revisit old memories, and still manage to have a good time.


**AN: Oh look! I'm not dead! No, I've just been lazy for... 5 months or so. But I guess that means its time for a new story. I've been toying with the idea of writing a muggle school reunion fic for a while, but it was really philosphyluver who pushed me to do it, so this story is dedicated to her. It wouldn't be here without her constant pushing and editing. I would also like to thank her for being patient. It only took me 2 months to write these thirteen pages. Anyway, I'm very glad that I was able to finish this last night, because its 11/11/11 today! and I get to post a story. Yay! **

**So anyway, before this note gets too long, I would just like to improve the summary. So basically, Harry and Ginny go to the ten year reunion of Harry's primary school. I see it being in August so that's why he's 21, not 20 if you did the math. Harry has to deal with the old bullies, Angie Nickleson and her miniouns, who suddenly don't hate him so much anymore, but now hate Ginny just as much. These girls will stop at nothing to get what they want, making for quite an interesting night.**

* * *

><p>Harry could not believe he had let Ginny talk him into this. Really, it was absolutely pointless. Why on earth would he want to go, anyway? But Ginny had given him the puppy dog eyes, along with other methods of convincing, and had convinced him to go. <em>It will be fun! <em>She had said. _Even if they didn't like you then, what's to say they haven't changed? And even if they haven't, you can show them how much _you've_ changed! _It had sounded like a good idea then, but not so much now.

Staring at himself in the mirror, he appraised his reflection. He did wear Muggle clothes sometimes, but it had been years since he had even attempted to dress in any of their fancy attire. He was wearing khaki pants, dress shoes, a white dress shirt, and a green tie Ginny had bought him because it matched his eyes. A black jacket he had borrowed from the suit he barely ever wore was hanging over his arm. He didn't look bad, he supposed. He didn't look like a body builder, but you could tell that he had lean muscles from Quidditch (or football if any muggles asked). Anyway, he looked much better than he had as a skinny, sallow ten-year-old. Hopefully, that would be enough to prevent his former class mates from bullying him all over again.

Ginny was currently playing for the Holyhead Harpies. So, if anyone asked her what she did, she would be a professional footballer. Almost nobody followed the womens league, so it wouldn't be too obvious that she was lying. Harry was an Auror now, and a very high-ranking one at that. His old friend, Kinglsey Shacklebolt, who was currently the head of the Auror department, had told him that he was planning on retiring in about five or six years, and when he did, he would name Harry as his heir. Harry was quite pleased about this. In order to stick to his story at least somewhat, he was going to say that he did classified things for the government.

Harry was lost in thought and didn't notice as Ginny walked into the room. She startled him by hugging him from behind.

"I have something for you." She held a small box in front of his face.

Taking it, he opened the flap to find two clear domes inside. "Contacts?" he asked, puzzled. "What's wrong with my glasses?"

"You've been wearing glasses since you were in primary school! I think it's time for a change, even if it's only for tonight."

Harry understood what she meant, even though she didn't say it. She wanted him to lose one of him most noticeable features especially for tonight. She wanted all the bullies to see that he had changed.

Sighing, he removed his glasses, but kept them in his pocket just in case. Wincing as he pried open his eyes, he popped in the contacts. His reflection in the mirror seemed very plain.

Ginny grabbed his shoulders and spun him around with a satisfied smirk on her face. "Perfect."

They stared into each other's eyes for a few moments, and during that time Harry had no doubt that this was the girl he wanted to marry.

"I suppose we should get going, then." Ginny broke eye contact.

"Yeah, I supposed." Harry dragged his feet to the door of their apartment, and then down the stairs. He got into the drivers side of their car, and drove off.

Ginny, in the passenger seat, was glaring. "I wanted to drive." She stated.

"So did I." Harry replied simply.

"I'm driving on the way back."

"Are you?" Harry took his eyes of the road for a moment to flash his girlfriend a cocky grin, very much like James Potter might have done.

Ginny hit him on the arm, which hurt, though Harry would never admit it. He would check for a bruise later.

"I am." Ginny said fiercely, and Harry knew he would be a fool to cross her.

They talked about everything for about ten minutes, but then they crossed the border to Little Whinging, and both of them turned somber.

"Harry?" Ginny asked as they pulled into a parking spot outside the reception hall where the reunion was. He turned toward her. "I love you."

He smiled and leaned over to kiss her quickly.

"You can do this, Harry," She said.

Not saying anything, he put the car keys in his pocket.

"I know you can, Harry. You killed Voldemort! Why should a bunch of muggles scare you?"

"They hurt me just as much a Voldemort did, but I have no reason to hurt them back, and that's so much worse! Do you know what it's like to feel so isolated and hopeless? I couldn't walk two meters without someone insulting me or trying to take my feet out from under me. It was like living hell!"

"But you never broke Harry. From what I've heard, you were always fighting back and staying strong, even when you were cornered. You didn't break then, or when Voldmort killed almost everyone you loved, and you won't now. It's time to go back and show them that they were wrong!"

"You're right," Harry said, but he was far too stubborn to show how much he really appreciated those words. Sometimes, he really wished he had his father's ego so he wouldn't need these kinds of pep-talks. "Let's just get this over with."

They both exited the car, and shut their doors with a satisfying thwack. Harry locked the doors, and then dropped the keys back into his pocket. He tentatively held his hand out to Ginny and she took it as they walked up the stairs to the main door of the building. Any average Muggle probably would have thought them rather grand. They were granite, and they had the same kind of stone banisters with regal-looking gargoyles perched on columns at each end. They were an elegant way to enter the building no doubt, but the architect who had designed them had never been to Hogwarts, and so Harry and Ginny could never appreciate them the way the others walking up the steps did.

Others. Harry swallowed his nerves, or tried to anyway. Someone who might have been Edmund Ross was in front of them, a lady in a sparkling ball gown on his arm. Harry looked at Ginny's cream colored cocktail dress and his khakis, wondering if he should have dressed better, but Ginny caught his eye and nodded towards all the other couples coming up the steps, who were dressed in a similar semi-fancy manner. Harry reminded himself that Edmund had always been rather extravagant.

They got in line to check in behind the attention-seeking couple. When it was finally their turn, Ginny walked closer to him so that their legs were touching, and whispered a reassuring, "You got this" in his ear. His Gryffindor bravery finally making an appearance, he pulled Ginny along as he closed the gap between them and the event organizer. He took a deep breath and looked up into her face.

Angie Nickleson. It had to be her. Who else would be wearing such a hideous, puffy, atrocious, salmon pink dress with white bows all over it? And who else would have such fake blond hair (if the excessive amounts of highlights weren't enough, it had been dark brown before), styled into a braided bun that had been so hairspray-ed that the few loose hairs were sticking strait up. Her smile was unnaturally white and wide as she smiled at them.

"Oh, Hello! Welcome to the ten year reunion of Little Whinging Primary School!" She cried, as if she was welcoming them to some royal gala. "I don't seem to remember your face, but those change. What's your name?"

"I'm Harry. Harry Potter."

He smile faltered. Her eyes roved all over him, from his eyes, to his hair, he chest, his legs. Ginny cleared her throat impatiently to remind her that they were waiting for her to reply.

"Oh my goodness! You look so… different, Harry! Without your glasses, I mean." She covered for herself quickly at Ginny's glare.

"Well, yes. I've grown up a bit."

"Yes you have." Angie said quietly, probably thinking that they couldn't hear her. Then she continued. "Well, I've just checked you off, but I see you've brought a guest."

"Yes. This is Ginny Weasley. My girlfriend."

He smile became even more plastic. "That's wonderful. Where did you two meet?"

"At school." Ginny supplied.

"Wonderful." Angie repeated. "Yes, I remember that you didn't go to Stonewall like most of us did. You cousin went to Smeltings, and I recall hearing a rumor that you went to St. Brutus's, but obviously not, as that's a boys school."

"I didn't go to St. Brutus's, I went to a prestigious boarding school in Scotland." Harry confirmed, hoping to get away.

"Well, you'll have to tell me about it later though, as there are still a few more people I have to check in."

"See you," Harry said, and then hurried away through the large front doors that had been propped open. He hated to leave the possibility of a follow-up conversation open, but all he wanted to do was walk away.

Inside, there was a jazz band playing some light background music on the stage, beneath the buzz of quiet chatter. Several round tables set with fancy looking silverware and white table clothes were scattered throughout the room, and along the left wall, a long buffet had been set up with various fancy looking foods that both Harry and Ginny had no desire to eat. The dim lighting was provided by a massive crystal chandelier.

Preppy looking women and dignified men were all over: at the buffet, wandering around to catch up with everyone, and some had already claimed tables and had all their old friends together. Harry recognize Henry Peters and all the other mathletes sitting together. They had all grown up as well and had beautiful women attached to their hips. Their table wasn't very crowded though. In the front of the room, another table was crowded with all the old jocks and the most popular girls, Edmund was just joining them, greeting Davis Coolidge, the most popular boy from ten years ago, and his old best friend. Harry couldn't help but notice that most of them were there by themselves, and the few that did come with dates were checking out just about everyone in the room. Just as they stood there, Harry saw Whitney Lenard looking him up and down, and he glared at Kyle Francis who had his eyes on Ginny. He quickly put his arm around her waist and started walking in the opposite direction, where there was an empty table at the back of the room.

"I'm starting to think that this wasn't such a good idea…" Ginny muttered.

"Told you so." Harry gloated.

Ginny stuck her tongue out childishly. "But we're here, and we're going to stay until it's over."

Harry rolled his eyes. "I'm going to go get a drink. Want one?"

"Not particularly. But I'll have one."

"Stay here. If anyone tries to make a move on you, make sure you tell them that you're taken."

"Oh, I dunno. That guy over there who's checking me out is kinda cute." Winking at Harry, she gave Kyle a small wave. He shot her what was probably meant to be a charming smile, and turned away. Ginny laughed.

"I'll be watching you." Harry warned.

"Don't be silly! What would I want with a Muggle?" She pretended to look disgusted.

"You would make your father proud." Harry told her as he walked away. He could hear her laugh.

Harry came back with two glasses of champagne to find Ginny all alone at the table. Though he didn't actually think she would leave him for a stranger, he was still relieved.

"Good to see you're still here." He commented lightly.

"Well, I don't think my friend will be coming over any time soon." She pointed over to the table, where most people were gathered, and Harry almost vomited when he saw Kyle lip locked with a girl who had long, sleek dark hair.

He looked a little closer, and though he wasn't completely sure, he thought it was probably Raven Atwell. She and Kyle had liked each other in primary school, but Harry was surprised that had gone anywhere. He would have warned her that he boyfriend or maybe even husband (though the chances of that were slim), had a wandering eye, but she had been particularly nasty to him, so he decided not to.

"Well, that's awkward." And he plopped down next to his girlfriend, and they talked for a while over their crappy alcohol.

The night was going on slowly even though he was talking to Ginny, so he couldn't really judge how long he had been there. Both he and the red-head opposite him had finished their champagne, and they had gone through many topics, so Harry guessed that it might have been an hour, maybe. So that meant it was about 8 o'clock. Great, another three hours were left.

Everyone who was coming must have arrived because Angie had waltzed inside about twenty minutes ago, her hideous ball gown bouncing along one the floor. She was currently laughing loudly over at the popular table. Harry looked back to Ginny, and saw that she was also glancing over there. She turned back and smiled at him.

"Harry, I'm actually kinda glad that no one liked you in primary school."

Harry raised his eyebrows. "Never heard that one before. Why is that, my dear?"

She rolled her eyes, and made a face like it should be obvious. "If you had been popular, we would be over there right now, and that would be even worse than just sitting here watching them."

"Very true." He raised his glass to his lips, only to remember there was nothing in it, and put it back down.

Both of them suddenly jumped as Angie's voice rang out over the whole hall.

"Well, boys, it's been fun talking to you, but I think us girls need a little time to catch up by ourselves."

"We need some boy time, too." Davis Coolidge responded.

"Shoo, shoo." Henry Rotworth waved his hand away from his face as if commanding someone to take something disgusting out of the room.

"Well!" Raven exclaimed indignantly.

"See ya chicky." Kyle clicked his tongue and winked.

"Lets go, girls." Nancy Skipper flipped her hair and grabbed the two other pack leaders by the elbows. As she led them away, the other girls followed, while Davis and Kyle and Henry stared at their butts.

"Oh no, they're coming over here!" Ginny used her hand to shield the side of her face that was facing the approaching girls as if they would recognize her. Harry suddenly became very interested in the wall.

They sat down at a table right in front of theirs and started talking loudly. Luckily, Harry and Ginny were sitting in the corner, and the chandelier light was dim to begin with, so they were in a shadow. Even if there had been enough light, Harry doubted that they would have noticed them, they were so busy with talking to each other. Harry decided it was safe to talk.

"I wonder if Dudley is coming." He commented quietly.

"What would you do if he did?" Ginny wondered.

"I dunno. I'd say hi, I guess. We made up, but that doesn't mean I've completely forgiven him…"

"I can understand that." Ginny said, and then they were quiet.

It was rude to eavesdrop, but that's what they did. Angie and her little friends were talking so loudly it was hard not to. It looked like Ginny was about to speak, but then something Angie said caught their attention.

"Harry Potter is here!"

"Who?" Raven looked confused. Harry was surprised she didn't remember. She had been the worst to him 10 years ago.

"Don't you remember? That weird skinny kid we used to try to make cry?"

Something clicked in Raven's head. "Him? He's here?" She looked all around, but somehow did not see him.

"Oh, this is exciting! This reunion is so much fun, but imagine what we could do…" Jennifer Garland trailed off.

"I don't think we should go there this time, Jen." Angie had a superior look on her face. She was obviously relishing knowing something her friends did not.

"Why?" Demanded Christina Olsen.

"Well…" Angie smirked. "Lets just say he's changed a bit."

Harry and Ginny looked at each other. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"How so, Ang?" Raven looked like she got the gist of what Angie was saying.

"Well, he's not so skinny anymore and he's lost the glasses."

"So he's fat and blind?" Christina was never known for her brains.

Angie rolled her eyes. "No! He's muscly and hot!"

Something about hearing his old enemy say that made Harry smirk. He turned to look at Ginny,

_Watch it, _she mouthed.

This caused him to smirk more.

"Harry Potter? Hot?" Raven demanded.

"So hot!" Angie confirmed.

"What does he look like now?" Jen could barely contain her excitement.

"Well." Angie looked slyly around the room to make sure no one was near enough to hear them. It was really quite amazing how unobservant these muggles could be.

"Well. He's not short anymore. He's really tall, and he's not skinny, but he's not a body builder either. But you can still see the muscles, I guess it's what you call lean muscle.

"And that messy hair we all used to make fun of? Well it looks _really _good now. It looks like he's just been outside in the wind. His eyes are _so_ much greener than they used to be without his glasses. They're so deep, y'know? And he was just glowing, like he had something to be happy about."

"So he's single, and happy?" Christina looked wildly excited.

"Well—er—uhh…"

"He's not single," Raven asked flatly.

"Well, no."

Ginny looked rather pleased with herself.

"Well, I guess he's off limits then," Jen sighed.

"Are you kidding?" Asked Raven incredulously. "He's not married?"

"No," replied Angie.

"So as far as I'm concerned," explained Raven, "As long as he doesn't have a ring on his finger, he is completely _on _limits."

Ginny no longer looked pleased. She turned to Harry and gave him a look that plainly said, _I'll be watching._

To be honest, Harry was just as worried about this as his girlfriend was. He loved Ginny, and had no interest in leaving her for one of the girls that had ruined his childhood. But when Angie or Raven or Jen or Christina or Shea Reegan or Paige Lumis or any of those girls wanted something, they stopped at nothing to get it.

Harry placed his hand on the table and pushed himself up, about to confront the gossiping women, but Ginny put her hand on top of his and shook her head. She clearly thought it would be a bad idea if they knew he had heard this conversation he was not supposed to hear. He sat down as quietly as he could. _Later, _she mouthed to him. So they sat still and listened to everything that was said, until the old headmistress, Ms. Warden, walked onto the stage and asked everyone to turn and face the front of the hall so they could show a slideshow of old pictures from their primary school years.

The lights became, if possible, even dimmer, and Harry turned to Ginny, who nodded. They both agreed that they couldn't stay hiding for the whole time, and now was the time to move into sight.

Being quiet like only someone who had had to sneak around during the war could be, they got up from their chairs and moved catlike to the buffet. Harry served them each a plate of some fancy-looking salad and slices of meat from one of those ridiculous whole pigs with an apple in its mouth. He refilled their glasses, and then they moved noiselessly to a table right in front of the girls, where he was sure they would recognize him, even from the back, in the dark.

He was right of course, even though no one else was speaking in the entire hall, Angie dared to exclaim,

"Look! There he is! That's him!" In a loud whisper, that he was sure the whole hall could hear.

The others at her table couldn't see his features, but he could feel them scrutinizing his silhouette, their excitement almost tangible. He turned with raised eyebrows to look at Ginny, and suddenly, he could feel all eyes on his newly visible nose.

A confrontation was inevitable now, and though Harry was a bit nervous, he tried to relax and watch the seemingly endless supply of pictures that faded on and off the screen to some sort of inoffensive guitar music.

Most of them, to no surprise, were of the girls sitting behind them. They were all striking some ridiculous pose, smiling widely as if they were the most gorgeous thing in the world. They were always in a group, as if they were afraid to be alone, and the boys were like that too, though most of the pictures involved them flexing their muscles for the camera. There was on particular picture of Kyle with his lips puffed out, about to kiss Raven, who was ducking and shielding her face with her hands that made everyone laugh. There was the occasional picture of Dudley (whom Harry had still not seen), and his gang, and Dudley was always in the middle of those, scowling and looking tough for the camera while his mindless goons of friends sneered on either side of him. He reminded him immensely of Draco Malfoy.

There was only one picture of Harry. And it was the very last one, as if the people who had put this slideshow together had done it on purpose so that everyone would remember it most clearly. But why anyone would want to remember it was the real question. It was not a happy picture. Harry was lying on the ground by the swings, while Dudley on the swing and his gang leered at him.

Harry could remember that day. He had run out of the school for recess, hoping to be the first one out so that he could get a chance on the swing, the most sought after item on the playground. He had been on a swing before at the play park down the street from Privet Drive, but never at school before. He had gotten on the swing just as all the others were coming out. He began to push himself forward and back, unlike all the other children who had a friend to push them. But he hadn't cared. He was just so happy to be flying through the air like he had wings.

But then, Dudley and his gang had come, and Dudley had stopped the swing and demanded that the smaller boy get off so he could have a turn. Harry refused of course, he never gave in to Dudley, but that response was met by a quick blow to the chest which knocked him flat on his back, off the swing. He had scrambled to get out of the way before Dudley had kicked off the ground, looking more like a wrecking ball than an eight-year-old boy.

There was a hush in the hall after the bland song ended as everyone remembered, but then the lights came back up to their usual dim level and the buzz of chatter started up again. Ginny was looking at him solemnly. But he forgot about all that soon when he heard chairs scraping behind him, and the click of several pairs of high-heels coming toward him. Angie's dress made an appearance before she did, and when he saw that, he plastered what was hopefully a pleasant smile across his face and turned to look at her.

"Harry!" she screeched excitedly. "How are you? Are you enjoying yourself?"

Harry noticed that while Angie was making a clear attempt to not look in Ginny's general direction, all the others who hadn't seen her were gaping at her. He hoped this was because they had not been expecting a competitor this beautiful. "I'm having a good time, Angie," he lied.

Angie took a seat next to him and all the other girls followed her example and filled the remaining chairs. The one next to Ginny was left open. "I'm so glad!" Angie flashed her trademark I'm-So-Gorgeous smile.

"Yes, well, me and Ginny are both so busy with work and everything, that we never really have time to just talk, y'know?" Harry knew they would hate that. Smiling on the inside, he went for another one and reached out his arm and pulled Ginny closer. Their smiles were definitely plastic now.

"Yeah…" Angie was trying to be sympathetic. "Well, what do you guys do for work?"

Harry had been anticipating this. "Well—you see—I can't really tell you. All I can say is that I do classified things for the government."

"I'm a footballer," Ginny put in.

"How come I've never heard of you then?" Nancy asked rather nastily.

Ginny was cool under pressure though. "Not many people follow the women's league. But it doesn't really matter. I play for myself, not fans." This was true, though in reality, Ginny had many fans; some who came to every game the Holyhead Harpies played wearing her name and number on their back.

However, they all ignored Ginny's wise words and went right back to Harry. "Oh, so you work for MI5?" asked Paige.

"Uh, well—I can't answer that."

"Alright." Angie understood. "Girls, now we have to stop asking Harry about his work so he doesn't get into another awkward situation." She spoke to them like they were three years old, and they didn't look very happy about it.

Awkward silence.

"So!" Angie was talking again, and Harry found his hand twitching toward his want in his jacket so he could perform a permanent sticking charm on her lips.

"So! When I was checking you in, Harry, I seem to recall that you said something about not going to St. Brutus's?"

Harry nodded, and Angie's little friends looked shocked.

"So where did you go?"

Angie had finally picked a question that would have to be discussed. He sighed and started to answer. "I went to a very prestigious boarding school in Scotland."

"Oh, that's much better than a criminal school!" Christina stated dumbly.

"Yes, much better." Ginny agreed.

"So, what was it called?" Angie kept the conversation going.

"Most people have never heard of it." He couldn't really tell a muggle the name of a school that by their records shouldn't exist.

"Well, maybe I have." Angie was insistent.

"I guarantee you haven't. When you get accepted there, they ask you not to go around bragging about it because then they would have all sorts of people applying to get in and they don't take applications."

"Oh, so how do you get in?" Asked Raven, who had been silent, watching until now.

"There were only about 40 people in my year," explained Harry. "Twenty of them got in on family connections, you know, mothers, fathers, sisters or brothers who had gone there, and the other twenty were chosen by a nation-wide search for the best candidates, conducted by the board of admissions."

"So they just pick twenty kids out of the whole country that they want to attend?"

"Yeah, pretty much," replied Harry.

"So those kids just get a random acceptance letter to this school they've never heard of?"

"Well, those kids who've never heard of it before have their letter delivered by one of the staff members who explain the whole thing."

"And what if those kids say no?" Raven asked obnoxiously.

"Oh, I don't think they've ever been turned down." Ginny explained.

"No?" Raven asked, annoyed for some reason.

Ginny ignored her tone. "No, no one in their right mind would turn an offer like that down. If you knew—it's a free, top-of-the-line education, where those kids can learn things they've never dreamed of! And the teachers are just wonderful for the most part…" She coughed a cough that sounded strangely like _Umbridge_ and Harry laughed. "But anyway, it's just so wonderful there in everyway. Food, people, lessons, the grounds, I really wish you could see."

"I bet you do…" Raven muttered under her breath.

"So you said that you two met a school?" Angie asked.

"Yes we did." Harry said only what was needed.

"How did that happen?"

Harry thought Angie must have been very desperate to keep the conversation going if she was asking about the relationship she was trying to break up.

"So, well, we met, and we liked each other-" Harry really didn't want to talk about his personal life to someone he didn't know, but Angie interrupted him.

"No, no, silly! I want the whole story, from the time you first laid eyes on each other."

"Well… I mean it's not really anything special…" Harry was trying to avoid the topic but that had been the wrong thing to say. Ginny's eyes were flashing. "Actually, I guess it is a pretty magnificent story," he corrected.

"Let's hear it."

Harry hesitated, but all the women surrounding him, including Ginny, looked expectant. He would make it as quick as possible. "So… The first day I ever remember meeting Ginny was the first of September, 1991. That was my first day at school ever. I met her at the train station, when I asked her family to direct me to the right platform for the school express. See, I was all alone. The Dursleys just dropped me off, not caring if I ever found my way to school or not. They didn't even want to go in the first place, but Hagrid took care of that… But anyway, later, I sat with her brother, Ron on the train, and when we ended up in the same house at school, he was my first friend ever. We've been best mates since then, along with my other friend Hermione. This is really the tenth anniversary of my friendship with them too.

"When Ginny came to school the next year, we became rather close. Also, the Weasleys were like the family I never had, because everyone knows that the Dursleys and me didn't get along so well. We became good friends, and then, when I was 16 and Gin was 15, she made the co-ed football team that I was the captain of. Due to some unusual circumstances, I ended up suspended for the final, so Ginny had to take over my role of striker. She won the game for us, and during the party in the common room after, we kissed, and it's been the same since."

Everyone was silent. Harry looked at everyone's faces, and saw that most of the girls were shocked. Angie however, looked like someone had punched her in the gut.

"Well, that's just a regular old Romeo and Juliet story." She commented faintly.

Ginny's smile was victorious. She leaned in closer to Harry and kissed him quickly before turning back to smirk at their audience.

Angie looked sick now. She looked down at her watch. "Oh! Is that really the time?"

Harry looked at his own watch; the one Ms. Weasley had given him on his seventeenth birthday that had once belonged to Fabian Prewett. "Angie, its 10:03."

"Your watch must be wrong, Harry. Mine says it's half past eleven!"

"Well then! I guess we should be going then! We should give the house-elves some time to clean up!"

He looked at Ginny and she smiled at the private joke. "Shouldn't you go up and tell everyone to leave?" she asked.

"No, I rented the hall all night in case we needed it," she replied absently. "Goodbye, Harry—I…" She was about to say something, but instead she just trailed off. She turned her back and walked swiftly out of the hall, her atrocious dress flouncing behind her.

The other girls turned around and went back to Kyle's table, but Harry didn't miss the way Raven glanced angrily at Ginny as she turned away.

They left without any further hesitation.

Outside, Harry walked up to the car and opened the driver's side door. Ginny came up behind him.

"Wear, may I ask, do you think you're going?"

"Home?" He suggested meekly.

Ginny held out her hand. "Give me the keys."

"And if I don't?"

"You'll regret it."

Harry smirked and stuck his tongue out childishly before dropping the ring of keys into her hand. She brushed past him and sat herself down in front of the steering wheel. Harry walked around to the other side and got in. Ginny pulled out of the parking lot with a satisfied smirk on her face.

After a few minutes of silence, Harry said, "That wasn't so bad."

"Told you it wouldn't be."

Harry ignored her statement. "Is it bad of me to have enjoyed the look on Angie's face as she left?"

"No, not at all. After all she did to you, she had some nerve being all flirty with you ten years later. She got what she deserved."

"I guess you're right."

"I always am," Ginny said with a self-satisfied smirk. "I guess the only bad thing about this evening was how Dudley didn't show up."

Even though Ginny didn't see it, she knew that Harry was rolling his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Love it? Hate it? I would looooove it if you would leave a review with your thoughts. Seriously. Leave a review. Do it. <strong>

**~Kipler**


End file.
